Heridas en el corazón
by lulyTLoZ
Summary: La vida de un joven llamado link se ve destrozada después de un ataque a su hogar, y juro a si mismo vengarse de quien causo todo. Pero el destino le tiene preparado un camino muy distinto al que el quiere tomar. ¿dejara que el dolor y el odio en su corazón lo nuble? o ¿ se dará cuenta y corregirá sus actos?
1. El inicio de la guerra (parte I)

-CAPITULO 1-

 _"El inicio de la guerra"_

Era una tarde cálida y soleada en la Villa de Kakariko, el viento rosaba con el follaje de los pocos árboles que había en la villa. En una casa pequeña se encontraba una mujer de pelo largo y dorado, junto con un hombre de ojos azules y pelo rubio, ambos se encontraban preparando la comida, el hombre se ocupaba de la mesa, mientras que la mujer preparaba la comida.

-la mesa esta lista cariño- avisó el hombre acercándose a la puerta de la cocina.

-porque no vas por los niños en lo que acabo aquí-

-de acuerdo-

El hombre salió al patio trasero de la casa donde se encontraba un niño de unos 7 años, éste era güero y de ojos azules, vestía una camisa azul cielo, y un pantalón blanco, junto a él, se encontraba un joven de unos 17 años, el aspecto del joven era muy similar al del niño, este vestía una a camisa verde y un pantalón blanco, ambos estaban jugando con dos palos de madera como si fueran espadas,

-niños, la comida esta lista - le aviso el hombre a los dos.

-5 minutos más, ¿sí? - dijo el pequeño con esperanzas de que la repuesta fuera afirmativa

-se enfriara la comida, después siguen jugando- le respondió el señor

-pero…- dijo el niño en un tono triste

-vamos a comer Link, después jugamos todo lo que quieras- le dijo el joven agitándole el pelo

-bueno, Raven-

Los 3 entraron y fueron la mesa, la comida ya estaba servida, un jugoso filete acompañado de arroz se encontraba en cada plato, los 4 se sentaron y empezaron a comer

-y como van las cosas en el castillo, Raven?- le pregunto el hombre.

-bien, papá. Las cosas han estado muy calmadas-

-qué bueno hijo, ojalá sigan las cosas así- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-sí, lo malo es que hay mucho tiempo libre y nos ponen a entrenar de mas- dijo el joven en un tono cansado.

-que mal que solo puedas venir unos días- dijo el papá. -Nos haces mucha falta, y más por tu hermano-

-sí, y además se me pasan muy rápido-

-quédate otro días más Raven, por favor- le pidió Link.

-ojalá pudiera Link, pero tengo que regresar al castillo-

-entonces iré contigo, me has enseñado como usar una espada y un escudo, seguro no será…- decía el niño en tono decidido.

-sí, pero no es lo mismo enfrentarte a tu hermano que a un enemigo de verdad- le dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro. – regresare el próximo fin de semana, así que apúrate a comer para que podamos jugar-

-bueno-

Terminaron de comer, Link y Raven, se quedaron lavando los platos mientras que los papás se fueron a descansar.

-listo ese fue el último plato- dijo Raven secándose las manos.

-ya podemos jugar?-

-tengo algo mejor en mente, ya vuelvo- le dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

-qué cosa es?- pregunto Link muy curioso.

-ya verás-

Raven subió al segundo piso entró a la habitación de los dos y saco un arco pequeño de madera, en el cual había estado trabajando, tomo las flechas y lo envolvió en una sábana negra, y bajo donde su hermano.

-qué traes ahí?- pregunto Link aun mas curioso

-ya lo sabrás- dijo Raven tomando una hoja y escribiendo una nota, para después dejarla en la mesa

-listo, vamos Link- dijo Raven acercándose a la puerta.

-a dónde?-

-solo ven, y no preguntes-

-bueno- dijo Link corriendo hacia la puerta.

En desierto Guerudo, un hombre de pelo rojo y piel morena que viste un traje negro acompañado de una larga capa del mismo color, se encontraba con otros hombres en una sala de un pequeño castillo, enfrente de ello había una gran mesa en la cual había un gran mapa del reino de Hyrule.

-bien, el plan ya está decidido. Atacaremos esta noche.- dijo el hombre de pelo rojo con voz firme y autoritaria.

-señor Ganondorf, con todo respeto, no cree que es muy pronto para atacar, la…. dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la sala.

-si no atacamos ahora el ejército de Hyrule seguirá avanzando. Si no estás de acuerdo con esto puedes irte, pero aténgase a las consecuencias, general Mails- le dijo Ganondorf en voz amenazante.

-no señor, perdone mi imprudencia- se disculpó el general haciéndole una reverencia.

-mucho mejor, atacaremos esta noche, preparen a sus soldados para el ataque, si nadie tiene alguna otra objeción, pueden irse- dijo el pelirojo y todos salieron de la sala

Todos salieron a preparar sus tropas, mientras que Ganondorf se quedó mirando hacia donde se encontraba el castillo de Hyrule

-ésta noche los Guerudo recuperarán lo que es suyo por derechos-

 **"The Leyend of Zelda no me pertenese, si no a Nintendo"**


	2. El inicio de la guerra (parte II)

_-CAPITULO 2-_

 _"El inicio de la guerra (parte II)"_

En el bosque Kokiri se encontraban Raven y Link arriba de la yegua de Raven caminando a través del bosque

-cuánto falta?- pregunto Link

-no mucho, tú se paciente- le dijo su hermano -sabes, aquí con un poco de suerte puedes ver hadas-

-en serio? ¡- preguntó Link con entusiasmo

-sí, aunque hace mucho que ya no se ven- dijo Raven algo meditabundo -este bosque solía estar repleto de ella-

-ojalá veamos una-

-sí, ojalá podamos, y ya llegamos- dijo Raven parando a la yegua y bajando de ella- quédate aquí epona, no tardamos nena-

-y bien, que traes ahí?- volvió a preguntar Link

-ya veras, cierra los ojos- le dijo Raven mientras tomaba la sábana –sin trampa-

Link cerro los ojos, Raven sacó el pequeño arco y el carcaj, para ponérselo a Link y después ponerse frente a él

-listo, ábrelos-

-UN ARCO¡- grito Link, -tomando el arco y haciendo como si lanzara una flecha – lo hiciste tú?-

-sip, lleva varios días trabajando en él, y te enseñare como usarlo- Raven fue por un blanco que traía en una pequeña maleta y lo coloco en un árbol

El tiempo pasó y el sol se empezaba a ponerse, link ya había logrado dar varias veces en el blanco, no se le era muy difícil, ya que tenía algo de práctica con su resortera.

-bueno, se empieza a hacer de noche es hora de irnos, Link- decía Raven mientras quitaba el blanco y lo guardaba

-un rato más!-

-no Link, ya es tarde y este bosque de noche es traicionero- le explicó –venimos el próximo fin de semana-

Link no le quedo de otra más que obedecer y se subió a epona .

No muy lejos de la Villa, un numeroso ejército conformado por varios Dinolfos, Estalfos, Ferrus, Bulblins, y Estalwolfs, se acercaban poco a poco a la pequeña Villa, el frente de todo el Armagedón, un gran caballo negro con una armadura del mismo color y ojos rojo como si fueran un par de rubíes, su jinete: Ganondorf.

Ganondorf, paró en seco y los demás hicieron lo mismo, se volteó para quedar frente a los monstruos

-escuchen bien, aquella Villa es el primer paso para conquistar todo el reino de Hyrule, así que no aceptaré que fallen- decía mientras sacaba su espada – vayan y háganla pedazos¡-

Las tropas de Ganondorf se dirigieron a la Villa con sus armas en alto. Mientras el Guerudo solo observaba lo que para él era una victoria inminente.

 **"The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece"**


	3. Un golpe al corazon

-CAPITULO 3-

 _"Un golpe al corazón"_

Link y Raven se encontraban saliendo del bosque, Link estaba recargado en la espalda se su hermano ya que se quedó dormido, un pequeño destello de luz azul llamo la atención de Raven, el cual volteo a ver, solo logró, ver una pequeña bola azul

-una hada- dijo en un susurro, para después empezar a mover a su hermano- Link, Link, mira-

-qué cosa?- dijo Link mientras se frotaba los ojos

-una hada- le dijo señalándole la pequeña bola azul que volaba, lenta y sigilosamente

-wow, es hermosa- decía Link sin quitarle la vista de encima

La hada voló, pasando por enfrente a la cara de Link y elevándose al cielo, pero Link no la dejaba de ver, hasta que su expresión de asombro cambio por una de preocupación, cuando vio una gran nube de humo negro, la cual logro ubicar de dónde provenía.

-Raven, Raven¡- le decía mientras jalaba su camisa

-qué pasa Link?-

-fuego, en la Villa¡- le dijo, señalándole la gran nube de humo

-sujétate Link y fuerte- le aviso Raven, para después empezar a galopar hacia la Villa

La Villa de Kakariko estaba cubierta en llamas, las tropas de Hyrule no podían hacer nada ya que los superaban por mucho en número.

-esto es imposible no podemos hacer nada¡- decía un soldado que peleaba contra un Dinolfo pero éste le dio un golpe horizontal en el pecho causando que cayera muerto.

El dinolfo camino hacia otro soldado que se encontraba herido y recargado en la pared con su mano en su brazo, ya que tenía un corte profundo, el soldado solo miro al monstruo con miedo, y éste, levanto su espada dispuesto a matar al hombre, el soldado solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, que al oír dos espadas chocar, abrió los ojos viendo a un joven de pelo rubio forcejeando con el monstruo.

-Raven¡- dijo el soldado al ver a uno de sus compañeros

-vete, yo me encargo de él¡- le dijo mientras seguía forcejeando contra el dinolfo, el soldado solo asintió y se paró como pudo y salió del lugar, mientras que Raven logró revotar al monstruo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y dándole un corte en el estómago. El joven se abría paso como podía su prioridad era un lugar: su casa.

Link se encontraba con Epona alejado de la Villa, él solo podía ver como su hogar se quemaba y oír uno que otro grito de los soldados que llegaban a sus oídos.

-ya no lo soporto¡- dijo link tomando su arco y carcaj –quédate aquí epona- dicho esto Link se dirigió a la Villa y logró entrar sin ningún problema debido a su tamaño, empezó a buscar un lugar del cual pudiera disparar y a la vez esconderse, se subió al techo de una casa con chimenea y logró ver a su hermano el cual se enfrentaba a un monstruo.

-Raven…- dijo Link en un susurro, para después agarrar una flecha y apuntar a uno de los monstruos que se acercaba por atrás, Link lanzó la flecha dándole al dinolfo y este calló muerto, lo cual llamo la atención de Raven quien volteo viendo al monstruo en el piso, empezó a buscar de donde provenía la flecha hasta que logro ver a Link detrás de la chimenea lanzándole varias flechas a unos cuantos monstruos y la mayoría daban en el blanco.

-LINK, VETE DE AQUÍ¡- le gritó Raven logrando llamar su atención- ES PELIGROSO¡-

-RAVEN, CUIDADO¡- le advirtió Link mientras tomaba una flecha para lanzársela a un lizalfo, atinándole a la garganta, Raven se quedó un poco atónito con esto al ver la puntería de su hermano.

-QUEDATE AHÍ¡- Raven se dirigió hacia la casa, pero Link se le adelantó, el se percató de esto y tomó un pequeño atajo para llegar antes que él. Cuando llego sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veian, en ese momento Raven sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos y se detenía

-MAMÁ, PAPÁ¡- se escuchó, no muy lejos de ahí, ese grito que le rompía más el corazón ¡ -MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- Link llegó a lo que una vez fue su casa y entro, para solo ver a Raven parado sin decir nada con la cabeza baja –Raven?- pregunto link casi en un susurro

Raven solo se volteó y se inclinó, para quedar a la estatura de Link y abrazarlo, link todavía no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, sino hasta que sus ojos captaron una imagen que ni él podía creer, entre los escombros y el fuego yacían dos cuerpos carbonizados, link se negaba a creerlo, se soltó del agarre de su hermano lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a caminar hacia los cuerpos, su vista se nublaba más, Raven se paró para agarrar del brazo a Link, pero este se jaloneo safándose

-Link…-dijo Raven, en un susurro y la voz algo llorosa, pero Link parecía no oírlo el seguía caminando hasta que cayó de rodillas a centímetros de los cuerpos, mientras apretaba sus manos al igual que sus ojos y con la cabeza baja, mientras la primera lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, Raven se acercó a él poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Porqué…- dijo Link, en un susurro y la voz lloroza –porqué?…- Link se volteó hacia Raven para abrasarlo dejando salir las lágrimas de sus ojos, Raven no decía nada, solo abrasaba con más fuerza a su hermano, pero el rugido de un dinolfo llamó la atención de Raven y Link, éste se acercaba lentamente a ellos y Raven solo podía proteger a Link, poniéndolo detras suyo, ya que no tenía espada ni escudo, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa: proteger a Link sin importar nada, no lo podía perder, pero tampoco podía dejar que Link lo perdiera, el dinolfo se lanzó contra Raven y éste solo se aferró a Link esperando un milagro.

 **"The legend of Zelda no me pertenece"**


	4. Tienes que vivir

-CAPITULO 4-

 _"Tienes que vivir"_

Ravan estaba abrasado a Link cubriéndolo de cualquier ataque, pero cuando no lo sintió ningún golpe, abrió los ojos logrando ver al monstruo muerto, para después poder ver a un soldado con una espada en mano

-¡váyanse de aquí¡-

Raven asintió para después tomar a Link de la mano –Link, vamos¡-

-no¡, no los voy a dejar aquí¡- dijo mientras jalaba su brazo y soltándose de su hermano

-Link, debemos irnos, ya¡-

-NO¡- dijo Link moviendo su cabeza, logrando ver un objeto brillante entre los escombros. No lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a agarrarlo

-LINK¡- Raven fue tras él lográndolo agarrar del brazo y jalarlo para después cargarlo y salir de ahí, llevándolo hacia afuera de la aldea

–EN QUE ESABAS PENSADO LINK?¡, TE PUDO PASAR ALGO, CAERTE ALGO ENCIMA¡- le decía Raven mientras lo agarraba de los hombros, link solo tenía la cabeza baja y entre sus manos el objeto –RESPONDE, LINK¡-

Link solo extendió sus manos hacia su hermano mostrándole una cadena con un circulo colgando de ella, Raven vio el collar y lo agarro abriéndolo y logrando ver dos fotos, una de él con su hermano y la otra de sus padres, sus ojos se nublaron y no pudo hacer más que abrasar a su hermano. –lo siento Link- le decía su hermano con la voz algo llorosa- pero no soportaría perderte, no a ti link- link no decía nada, Raven se despegó de él y tomo el collar para después ponérselo a su hermano, se paro para después cargar a Link pero una flecha lo sorprendió clavándosele en el abdomen, cayó de rodillas usando una de sus manos como soporte y la otra haciendo presión en la herida.

-RAVEN¡- Link se acercó a su hermano y sentía como sus ojos se le nublaban- AGUANTA¡-

-vete,…Link, ve al castillo-

-NO, NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ. NO TE PUEDO PERDER…, NO A TI¡ - le dijo Link intentando parar a su hermano, Raven intento pararse y con Link como apoyo fueron hacia epona para buscar un lugar donde refugiarse.

 **"The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece"**


	5. adiós, querido amigo

-CAPITULO 5-

 _"Adiós, querido amigo"_

En el valle Guerudo se encontraba Ganondorf en su "trono" cuando uno de su generales entró y acercándose a Ganondorf quedando a unos centímetros de él para después hace una pequeña reverencia y hablar

-su majestad-

-que ocurre ahora Mails?-

-la Villa señor, es nuestra-

Ganondorf soltó una gran sonrisa, que era imposible de no notar

-sobrevivientes?- pregunto el Guerudo, con un tono de curiosidad

-20 señor- le respondió- de los cuales creo 8 son soldados-

-bien, esclavísenlos-

-sí, -mi señor- dijo Mails, hizo otra pequeña reverencia y se disponía a salir de la sala pero Ganondorf lo detuvo.

-Mails-

-¿si?, -mi Señor-

-qué paso con el joven soldado, ¡cuál era su nombre…-

-Raven-

-exacto, ¿qué pasó con él?-

-como lo ordenó, uno de nuestros arqueros le hirió con una flecha, logró escapar pero no llegara lejos. Se lo aseguro-

-bien, entonces el último heredero de la trifuerza del coraje ya no existe. Nada me podrá detener-

En una cueva que se encontraba en el bosque kokiri, estaban Link y Raven. Link estaba sentado en una esquina de la cueva mirando el collar con las dos pequeñas imágenes, inconscientemente las imágenes de la Villa llegaron a su mente, Link sacudió su cabeza para olvidarlo, cerró el collar y cerró sus ojos

-los voy a vengar…, lo prometo- dicho esto Link apretó más sus ojos y empezó a sentir un nudo en su garganta para después sentir una pequeña gota que empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho un pequeño gemido, volteo y vio a Raven que estaba despertando

-RAVEN¡- Link se acercó a su hermano quien parpadeaba varias veces para aclarar su vista- al fin despiertas¡-

-Li...Link?- dijo con la voz débil y aun con la vista un poco borrosa- ¿estás bien?-

-sí Raven, estoy bien- le decía mientras le ayudaba a recargarse en la pared de la cueva.

-cuanto tiempo…aggg¡- Raven no pudo terminar, ya que sintió un dolor en su abdomen cuando intento pararse

-¡cuidado¡- le dijo Link quien le ayudó a sentarse- no hagas mucho esfuerzo-, Raven se levantó la playera, pudiendo ver una serie de vendajes alrededor de su abdomen con unos cuantos puntos rojos

-Link…, tu hiciste esto?

-sí, papá me enseño- le repondió Link con la voz un poco cortada, Raven intenó acercarse a él pero la herida se lo impidió

-Link…-

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunto Link, mientras sacaba un par de manzanas de una pequeña bolsa-

-¿de dónde sacaste las cosas?-

-fui a la ciudadela, cuando llegamos aquí ya estabas inconsciente, quite la flecha y con la manta de epona hice presión y fui a comprar las cosas y un poco de comida- le dijo para después darle una manzana-

-¿y con qué rupias?- le pregunto a la vez que tomaba la manzana.

-traías una en tus bolcillos- dijo para después darle una mordida a la manzana.

-Link…te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero fue arriesgado que fueras tu solo, prométeme que no lo haras de nuevo- le dijo mirándolo de frente para darle una mordida a su manzana.

-bien…-

Ambos comieron, Link tomo su arco y su carcaj

-estaré aquí enfrente practicando- le aviso Link a su hermano-si necesitas algo dime-

Raven asintió con la cabeza y Link salió de la cueva y se fue a practicar. Raven logro pararse sin que Link lo viera, llegó a la montura de Epona, en la cual estaba una hoja y una pluma, las tomo y regreso al lugar donde originalmente estaba.

La tarde paso y el sol se ocultaba, Link regreso a la cueva encontrando a su hermano dormido recargado en la pared, Link dejo su arco y carcaj recargado en una esquina y se acercó a su hermano para despertarlo

-Raven, Raven. Despierta –le decía mientras lo movía del brazo

-¿qué pasa Link?- dijo Raven brotándose los ojos para aclarar su vista

-¿quieres comer algo?- dijo Link mientras agarraba otras dos manzanas

-no, gracias-

-¿seguro?-

-sí-

-bueno- dijo Link regresando una manzana a la bolsa y tomando la suya. Se - Raven…-

-si Link-

-¿que haremos ahora?- le preguntó Link, mientras miraba hacia el bosque -¿a dónde iremos?-

-bueno, supongo que renunciaré a mi trabajo en el ejército- le respondía a la vez que le quitaba su manzana para darle un pequeña mordida y devolvérsela- y buscare otro, compraremos una casa-

Link le dio una mordida a su manzana para después responderle a su hermano –tal vez- le dio otra mordida a la manzana dejando solo el centro de la fruta, para acurrucarse más en el agarre de su hermano y soltando un pequeño bostezo.

-¿ya tienes sueño?- le pregunto a su hermano, mientras lo acercaba más a él

-un po…co- Link dio otro bostezo para después recargar su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y cerrar sus ojos hasta que quedó dormido. Raven veía a su hermano dormido con una ligera sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir también.

-sé fuerte Link.- Dijo Raven pasando su mano por el pelo de su hermano y en un susurro le repitió- sé fuerte…-

Raven se quedó dormido con la cabeza recargada en la de su hermano menor, sin soltar el agarre que este había hecho al inicio, y el bosque quedo en silencio a excepción de los animales del lugar y el viento que rosaba con el follaje de los árboles.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a salir y se filtrban por el follaje de los árboles llegando a la cueva donde los dos hermanos se encontraban, Raven seguía abrasando a link y este seguía recargado en su pecho, los rayos del sol llegaron a la cara de link causando que este se empezara a despertar.

-mmm…-dijo link en forma de molestia para después apretar los ojos y empezar a abrirlos poco a poco, viendo a su hermano todavía con los ojos cerrados -Raven despierta- decía Link, aun algo adormilado y frotándose un ojo -Raven, despierta- le volvió a llamar esta vez moliéndolo del brazo.

Link no obtuvo respuesta de su hermano, se puso frente a el un poco preocupado intentando despertarlo de nuevo

-RAVEN DESPIERTA¡- decía mientras le movía más fuerte- no me hagas esto¡- ya con la voz un poco cortada y sus ojos un poco nublados –por favor despierta…despierta…-dijo Link poniendo su cara en el pecho de su hermano y empezando a soltar unas lágrimas –por favor…no me dejes…no me dejes…-Link separo la cara del pecho de su hermano intentando despertarlo nuevamente pero no conseguía respuesta, solo logro que de uno de los bolsillos de Raven se cayera una hoja de papel doblada.

-¿qué es esto? –Link se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su playera para después tomar la hoja de papel para leerla, la desdobla y empieza a leer lo que estaba escrito:

 ** _"Link, si estás leyendo esto seguramente ya estoy muerto. Te agradezco por haberme curado la herida. Sé que cuando fuimos por primera vez al bosque y te ataco un deku, te prometí que siempre te iba a proteger, perdóname por no poder cumplir con esa promesa. Yo sé que tú eres fuerte Link, siempre lo has sido, así que necesito que lo seas en este momento y no te derrumbes. Ve al castillo y busca a la princesa Zelda, tal vez te dejen quedarte en el castillo por un tiempo cuida a Epona por mí y aunque no me puedas ver siempre estaré contigo_**

 ** _Te quiere tu hermano: Raven"_**

Link apretó sus ojos a igual que sus manos a la vez que lagrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, para después limpiándoselas y volviendo a doblar la hoja guardándola.

-de acuerdo Raven, seré fuerte, y no te preocupes, encontrare a quien empezó esto y los vengare…lo prometo-

Link salió de la cueva para regresar después de unos minutos, para llevar a su hermano a donde había hecho un hoyo poniéndolo dentro para después taparlo y al final puso unas cuantas flores y la pequeña manta rojo que llevaba Epona bajo su montura encima de la tierra –nos vemos…hermano. Y gracias por todo-

Link regreso a la cueva por sus cosas para después subirse a Epona y dirigirse a la salida del bosque, parando para dar un vistazo tras su hombro viendo el bosque causando que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla para después dirigirse al castillo.

 **"The legend of Zelda no me pertenece"**


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

-CAPITULO 6-

 _"Un nuevo comienzo"_

*10 años después*

El sol estaba saliendo, asomándose cerca de la montaña de la muerte, los pocos gallos que se encontraban el pequeña ciudadela del castillo empezaron a cantar, dentro del castillo todo se encontraba mas protegido , ya que en los últimos 11 años hyrule y los gerudo había estado en constante pelea. Un señor ya mayor , entro a la sala del trono minutos después después una joven de pelo largo y color dorado y ojos azules, con un vestido blanco que en el centro portaba el emblema de la familia real.

-buenos días, padre- llamo la señor que se encontraba sentado.

-buenos días, zelda- respondio el señor de igual manera.

-oye, no has visto a link?- le pregunto la joven- no lo encunetro-

-de seguro sigue durmiendo- le respondio- ya lo conoces-

-tal vez, ire a ver- respondio la joven dispuesta a salir de la sala pero se detuvo –padre?-

-si, zelda?-

-no sabes si las cosas de raven siguen en la armería?-

-creo que si, por?-

-nada mas, no vemos luego- dicho esto zelda salio de la sala y se dirigio a la armería, cuando llego se pueso a buscar un arco, después de varios minutos de buscar ya que no le fue fácil encontrar, pero lo hiso un arco de madera de roble se encontraba en una caja junto con una túnica verde -aquí esta- zelda tomo los dos objetos y salio de la armería para dirigirse a la parte de arriba del catillo hasta quedar delante de un puerta cerca de las escaleras de la cual provenían unos cuantos ronquidos, zelda al oírlos solto una pequeña sonrisa para después abrir la puerta lentamente y poder ver a un joven de 17 años durmiendo, la joven solto nuevamente una sonrisa y entro cerrando la puerta, dejo las cosas en una cilla y se acerco a la cama

-link, link. Despieta-

El joven empezó a abrir los ojos intentando aclarar la vista, para poder ver una figara que pudo reconocer sin problemas

-zelda?... zelda!- el joven se levanto de la cama lo mas rápido que pudo- que…que haces aquí!?- dijo con una voz muy nerviosa mientras se taba con la sabana- heee…yo…- decía aun mas nervio y con la cara ya sonrojada

Zelda solo se reia ante la reacción de su amigo –mejor ponte una camisa- le dijo aun con una sonrisa para después salir de la habitación

-si…si, mejor-link tomo la primera camisa que encontró y se la puso –listo!-

Zelda volvió a entra al cuarto y tomo la túnica y el arco –buen, antes que nada, te traje esto- le dijo zelda dándole ambas cosas –feliz cuemplaños, link¡-

-zelda…,no tenias que- le digo link algo apenado a la vez que tomaba las cosas –pero gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa –y de donde los sacaste?-

-de la armería, eran de tu hermano y supuse que le gustaría que las tuvieras, y ya te hacia falta un arco nuevo-

-si, gracias zelda-

-no es nada, , pero bueno. Ponte la túnica, te espero afuera-

-si, y gracias zelda-

Zelda salio de la habitación, link se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, arreglo su cuarto para después salir.

-y bien?, como me veo?- pregunto link que salio vestido con una túnica color verde obscuro con una camisa de manga larga por debajo y saliendo de los hombros una y la parte de abajo una delgada malla de metal y en las manos un par de guantes de cuero color café.

-te vez igual que tu hermano-

-en serio?-

-si, pero te falta algo-

-que cosa?-

-esto- dijo zelda sacando un gorro del mismo color de la túnica- listo- decía mientras terminaba de ponerle el gorro a su amigo.

-bueno, ire a desayunar, asi que te vere al rato- decía link mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor del castillo pero zelda lo agarro del brazo.

-nada de eso, hoy desayunaras con nosotros-

-no creo que sea buena idea- dijo link rascándose la nuca

-porque no?-

-ya sabes, al ministro no le caigo bien-

-y eso que?- le pregunto a la vez que lo soltaba del brazo- que hoy desayunes con nosotros es petición de mi padre y mía, así que bienes- le dijo volviendo a tomarlo por el brazo para después dirigirse castillo abajo.

-porque tardan tanto?-pregunto para si mismo el *papa* de zelda.

-debe de estar con ese muchacho- respondio el ministro en un todo de molestia.

-link es un buen muchacho- le defendió-aparte hoy es su cumpleaños, asi que te pediré que no lo molestes mails-

El ministro iva a responder pero llegaron zelda y link.

-ya llegamos padre-

-link¡, deja que te de una abrazo¡- le dijo el *padre* de zelda mientras se paraba de su lugar –te vez idéntico a tu hermano. Estoy seguro de que estaría orgulloso de ti-

-gracias- dijo un link algo timido

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer, aunque el ministro no le quitaba la mirada de ensima a link lo que causaba que link se pusiera mas nervioso e incomodo, pero zelda también se percato.

-mails…- le llamo en un tono de regaño.

-que?-

-deja de verlo asi-

-yo veo a quien quiero y como quero- le respondio el ministro en un tono retante.

-ya vaz a empezar de nuevo?- dijo zelda ya en un tono enojado

-los dos ya cálmense- interrumpio ** -y tu mails, ya calmate-

-no se porque lo defienden, es un simple soldado y deveria ser tratado como tal- respondio el ministro cruzado de brazos.

-mails!- le llamo zelda ya enojada- ya hable de eso contigo, asi que te pido que lo dejes en paz!-

-entonses dame una razón por la cual el meresca estar aquí!- le respondio en el mismo tono agresivo y eso no le agrado a link.

Link se disponía a hablar pero ** se percato y lo detuvo

-una razón, aparte de ser el hermano de uno de los mejores generales que este reino tubo-

-y eso que?, también era solo un soldado-

-no se porque lo odias tanto pero te la pondré fácil mail, de no ser por link yo no estaría aquí y si eso no te es suficiente las puertas del castillo están abiertas-le dijo zelda ya en un tono autoritario.

-gracias por la comida, ire a caminar- dijo link parándose de su cilla- compermiso-

-link, espera…-dijo zelda dispuesta a seguirlo pero sin antes voltear a ver a maila- tu y yo hablaremos luego-

Zelda salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la parte de afuera del castillo por donde se encontraban los caballos, camino hasta encontrar una yegua de color café con la cril y sus patas blancas, junto a la yegua se encontraba su amigo, el cual cepillaba al animal. Zelda se acercó hasta llegar a acaricia el hocico de la yegua.

-no deverias estar aquí- le dijo link- sabes que a mails no le gusta-

-no importa- le respondia mientras caminaba hacia el- no me puede hacer nada-

Link se quedo callado y sin dirigirle la mirada a zelda

-link, no te dejes intimedar por mails-

-no me intimida, es solo que…-

-entonses que es?, tu eres mejor que el y lo sabes-

-solo que aveces pienso que tiene razón, en que soy un campesino con suerte y es todo-

-eso no es cierto-

-si lo es, y lo sabes-

-mira como se lo dije al ministro de no ser por ti yo no estaría aquí y eso es suficiente para mi y mi padre- le dijo zelda con una ligera sonrisa- aun me acuerdo de ese dia-

-si también yo- le respondia mientras se subia a su yegua y le extendia l a mano a su amiga.

-a donde vamos?-

-es sorpresa, y se se enteran decimos que fue mi culpa-

 **"The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece"**


	7. Heridas del pasado

-CAPITULO 7-

*flashback*

*10 años atrás*

link se encontraba ya en ciudadela del castillo ya que el bosque no se encontraba muy lejos, link se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un sonido que parecía provenir de su estomago lo regreso a la realidad.

-que hambre tengo- dijo para si mismo para después mirar a epona- tu también debes de tener hambre, pero ya no me quedan muchas rupias- dijo sacando las pocas rupias que tenia en el bolcillo- pero tal vez pueda comprar algo-

Link se acerco a un puesto de comida y agarro unas cuantas manzanas y después se dispuso a pagarle al dueño

-serian 50 rupias- dijo el dueño del local mientras atendía a otra persona.

Link saco las pocas rupias que le quedaban pero no le alcanzaba

-no…, no tengo las rupias suficientes-

-entonces devuelve las manzanas-

-pero…- link no pudo terminar la frase y a que la voz de una pequeña niña lo interrumpió.

-dáselas, yo pago las rupias- dijo la niña de pelo largo y rubio y de la misma edad que link –toma-

-gracias-

-denada- le respondió la niña con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara –linda yegua-

-si, era de mi hermano-le respondió link con la voz algo triste –ten, por lo de las rupias- dijo mientras le daba unas manzanas a la niña.

-gracias- dijo la niña tomando las manzanas para empezar a comerse una –y donde está tu hermano?-

Link se quedó callado y con la cabeza baja, sin saber cómo responde la pregunta, el silencio domino ese pequeño momento, hasta que la niña se animó a hablar.

-tengo una idea- dijo la niña en un tono muy entusiasmado- porque no vamos a jugar un rato-

-no se…- dijo un link un link no muy convencido.

Anda, será divertido¡-

Link no respondió esta vez ya que la pequeña lo jalo del brazo, pero link no dudo en soltarse

-me gustaría, pero…-le decía link mientras miraba a epona- no tengo donde dejarla, y no la quiero dejar sola-

-no te preocupes, tengo una a miga que puede cuidar de ella por el momento-

-bueno, en ese caso-dijo link con una ligera sonrisa en la cara –vamos-

Ambos fueron a dejar a epona con la amiga de la pequeña para después ir a varios ligares de atracciones que la ciudadela tenia. Ambos se encontraban en una pequeña casa, la cual era una atracción de tiro al blanco.

-en el blanco ¡-

-valla, parece que tenemos un ganador- dijo el señor que ""

-hurra¡- decían ambos niños al unisón.

-toma niño, aquí esta tu premio- link tomo una piedra de color azul celeste la cual tenía forma de lagrima.

-gracias señor¡-

Ambos salieron de la casa y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que ya era de noche.

-valla, que rápido se pasó el día- dijo link acercando se a la niña - no crees?-

-si, se fue muy rápido- respondió la niña algo desanimada.

-por cierto, toma, te la regalo- dijo link que a la vez le daba la piedra a la niña- como agradecimiento, por todo- termino de decir link algo sonrojado.

-gracias¡-

-de nada, apropósito, me llamo link-

-link…- la niña no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una fuerte explosión se escuchó detrás de ellos seguida por una gran nube de humo.

-el castillo¡- grito la niña al momento que escucho la explosión, no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr en dirección hacia le castillo.

-espera¡- link la detuvo del brazo para después jurarla –es peligroso¡-

-no me importa, mi padre está ahí¡- la niña se soltó de agarre de link y empezó a correr hacia el castillo nuevamente.

-hey, espera…- link se disponía a seguirla pero se detuvo –tengo que ir por epona primero- link se dirigió a donde la dejaron, la desamarro y se montó en ella para después dirigirse al castillo.

El castillo se encontraba envuelto en llamas y rodeado completamente por monstros, link llego a la entrada del castillo bajándose de epona y poniéndose frente a la entrada. Todo el castillo estaba envuelto en una gran cortina de humo y llamas, los gritos de suplicas y sufrimiento se oían por todos lados, al igual que algunos cuerpos de soldados muertos yacían en el suelo con sus armaduras manchadas en sangre, algunos por heridas hechas en batalla y otros simplemente porque no pudieron escapar de las llamas, link se encontraba inmóvil a la entrada del castillo, sus ojos reflejaban las imágenes de las llamas, convirtiéndolas en recuerdos lo que paso en la villa y la imagen de sus padres regresaba a su mente, sus ojos empezaron a tornarse llorosos y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, hasta que el grito de una niña lo saco de su "trance".

-tengo que ayudarla- dijo link en un susurro, cerró los ojos y se hecho acorrer dentro del castillo, subiendo las escaleras, haciendo paso como podía intentando evadir el mayor número de monstros posibles, ya que no tenía con que defenderse.

Link siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la parte más alta del castillo, quedando frete a un gran balcón en donde se encontraba un hombre alto y de piel morena y pelo rojo, vestía un traje de color negro al igual que una capa del mismo color, link cambio la vista a la pequeña niña que estaba frente a aquel hombre, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la niña para quedar frete a ella.

-dejala en paz¡- dijo link mirando a los ojos al hombre de piel morena.

-como te atreves a desafiarme¡- dijo el hombre en tono molesto y viendo al niño a los ojos –quítate de mi camino¡- el hombre comenzó a formar una esfera negran en su mano derecha para después lanzarla contra link, link solo cerro los ojos cubriendo a Zelda esperando el golpe, pero un destello de luz dorada hiso que abriera los ojos, link vio su mano derecha en la cual había formado un triángulo de color dorado, vio la mano de su amiga la cual tenía el mismo triangulo y final mente la mano del hombre, los tres tenían un triángulo pero en cada una resaltaba una parte en específico. –"después de todo había otro heredero"- pensó ganondorf para si mismo –tu ganaste esta mocoso, pero regresare y te matare- ganondorf bajo hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, monto a su caballo y salió del lugar.

-estas bien?- link se voltio viendo a su amiga para después ayudarla a pararse.

-si, gracias-

-no es nada- dijo link con la cara un poco sonrojada.

-Zelda¡- se escuchó el grito a lo lejos.

-padre¡-

De las escaleras un señor ya de mayor edad con una gran barba de color blanco se veía, vestía un traje de color rojo con dorado, al igual que in capa la cual fue dañada por el fuego, la pequeña no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el señor para después abrasarlo fuertemente.

-hija, estaba tan preocupado- dijo el seños mientras la recibía en sus brazos –estas bien?, no te paso nada?-

-estoy bien padre, link me salvo- dijo zelda soltándose del abrazo de su padre para ir hacia link.

-tu has salvado a mi hija?- le pregunto el señor mientras veía al niño a los ojos.

-bueno…- decía link con algo de nervios y timidez

-tienes toda nuestra gratitud- le dijo el señor en forma de agradecimiento.

-gra…gracias- dijo link con la voz aún más nerviosa que antes.

-te llevaremos con tu familia, deben estar preocupados-

Link no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza a la vez que una lagrima empezó a resbalarse por su mejilla.

-link…-dijio zelda mientras se acercaba a el.

-mi…mi familia murió- dijo link con la voz cortada- cuando atacaron la villa, mi hermano…- link se quedó callado y apretó sus manos pero no pudo mas y callo de rodillas, zelda se acercó a él poniendo el brazo sobre su hombro para después darle un abrazo, el padre de zelda se acercó a link para incarse y quedar de su tamaño.

-dices que te llamas link, verdad?-

-s..si- le respondió mientras se límpiala las lágrimas con la manga de su playera para después verlo a los ojos.

-puedo saber como se llamaba tu hermano?

-ra…raven- le respondió –se llamaba raven-

-bien- dicho esto se paro y volteo a ver a uno de los soldados que venían con el – soldado¡, tráigale ropa a este niño-

-si¡, algo mas?, señor-

-si, cuando reconstruyan el castillo asegúrense de que tenga un cuarto-

-señor…-

-es una orden ¡-

-entendido¡-

*fin del flashback*

 **"The legend of Zelda no me pertenece"**


End file.
